When you needed me
by Blackness
Summary: Rob 'Hyper' is rescued by Sally and Sally returns the favour of helping him after her attack by Shaun. Sally/Hyper Friendship
1. Bridge over Water

When you needed me

Sally/Hyper friendship

Chapter 1: A bridge over water

Sally was sitting under the bridge, lost in her own world. An unusual occurrence for her to be so still and thoughtful. She needed a break, the guys were still walking on glass since her rape. Rape, that word was getting easier to say in her head and out loud. It was then she looked up and and saw someone fall. She jumped to her feet as she heard the splash and without even thinking about it ran along the bank, before throwing herself in the river. She was a strong swimmer and within seconds was in the water, swimming to the semi floating body she grabbed him and pulled him to the side, as she pulled him onto the low bank, she couldn't see who it was till she lay him down, she was on auto-pilot. As she pushed back a dark fringe out of his face, she started, her eyes widen with horror

"Can you hear me. Rob can you hear me open your eyes!" She got no response. She then continued to check his breathing, and found to her horror she couldn't feel or hear him breathing.

She started breathing for him. After she had finished her fourth breath, she noticed eye moment, and gasping, quickly she pulled him into the recovery position and the water drained out, before he started coughing. She gently rubbed his back, in a circling soothing gesture.

"It's OK Rob, it's OK, Take deep breaths" She said as she continued to sooth him

She then pulled out her mobile and dialled 999, she gave her details and hung up.  
"Right I need you stay still, stay on your side, it's OK, I'm here..." She continued to gently coax him

"Do you know what happened?" She asked

"I...don't...remember" He replied shivering

"Hang in there, here take this" She said grabbing her bag and pulling out her fleece and placing it over on his chest. She continued to gently rub his back, trying to get some warmth into his body. She was holding back the tears that threatened to fall at seeing her kind, caring Rob like this.

She heard the sirens in the background, and heard the engine stop. Paramedics came running up

"Male, mid 30's, Pulse 60, Resps on average 12, fell over the bridge, landing in the water. He was in the water for about 5 minutes, I pulled him out, gave him 4 rescue breaths, he came round after the fourth. Rolled him into recovery position and placed the jacket over him. His been shivering and complaining of cold suspect mild hypothermia" She rallied off

"OK we've got it. Whose his next of Kin?" The paramedic asked

"Currently myself" Sally answered

"Right. You need to get changed! Your soaked" The paramedic pointed to the dripping clothing

"I've got a change of clothes in my bag" She answered

"Good. Have you got a car here?" The paramedic continued as the technician worked on Hyper

"No I haven't" Sally replied thinking how she had walked here straight after her shift had ended

"OK would you like to come with us?" The paramedic asked

"Yes." Sally didn't need to think, she wasn't letting him out of her sight if she could help it

"OK sit here" He indicated to the seat before getting a blanket down and throwing it over her, while Hyper was wrapped in blankets and placed on the stretcher. They then drove to the hospital. She kept watching him worriedly while the paramedic did his job.


	2. Hospital

Chapter 2: The Hospital

They arrived at the hospital, and while Hyper was taken to casualty, Sally went to change. She came back in comfortable dry clothes and went to locate Hyper. He was in a cubicle, being examined by a doctor. The doctor smiled she came in

"Hey. This must be your partner and heroine" She said conversationally not giving them a chance to reply. They didn't correct her though.

"Anyway, you have mild hypothermia, we've warmed you up. But if I hear right this woman did a good job, pulling you out the water and giving you breaths. Theirs no permanent damage however there are bruises to your chest and a slight bump on the head, did you hit any rocks at all?" She asked with mild curiosity

"No. It was too deep" Sally answered

"Do you remember what happened to you? The blows would indicate being hit by something" the doctor continued  
"I was walking down Park Avenue, turned a corner then it all goes blank until I get to the river bank with Sally" Hyper replied troubled

"OK. Well police will want to interview when you feel up for it. We can keep you in over night for observation, as you might have concussion or you may return home as long as you are not left alone for the next 48 hours. We've given you some pain killers and advise that if the bruising is still bothering you, you place a cold compress over it. Try not to do any heavy lifting for at least 48 hours, operate machinery or fight fires and get as much sleep as possible. 48 Hours is a little longer than we normally advise but I'm not taking any chances. I'd also like you you to stay warm, don't over heat and drink plenty of water" The doctor said

"I'd like to go home" Hyper said

"We'll I'm off for the next two days, as will you be. I'll keep an eye on you" Sally said with a smile, gently taking his hand

"Right then, discharge. Remember no alcohol, operating heavy machinery and you must be accompanied at least for the first 24 hours, if possible longer. Do you understand?" The doctor said with a wry smile

"Yes" Hyper answered

"Right I'll get your medication, but you might need a change of clothes" The doctor referred to the medical gown he was in.

"I've got a spare set of yours in the work out bag" Sally said handing the bag over

"Good. OK will see you shortly" The doctor disappeared

"Do you need any help?" Sally asked

"No. I'm fine thanks" Hyper said

"OK I'll be waiting outside" Sally replied, pulling the curtain as she went. She waited for about 5 minutes before gently pulling the curtain back. She found him sitting on the bed, shirtless. Without saying a word she picked up the T-Shirt and helped to gently ease it over his head. Just then the doctor came back

"OK before you go, the police are here and would like to know if you;d accompany them down to the station" She said

"OK" Hyper said a little shakily

"I'll come with you, and then we'll get a taxi back from the station Sally said gently. It sounded strange but at the moment she didn't want to let him out of her sight. She was more than a little worried.


	3. Police and beyond

Chapter 3: The Police station and beyond

They arrived at the police station and Hyper told him everything he remembered which wasn't very much unfortunately, they said it would all be logged and should any other thoughts come to him, tell them straight away. They also said they'd check if their was any CCTV footage of the area and attack. He sighed with resignation and walked out to meet Sally. She had sat waiting for him outside the room and smiled when she saw him. He put an arm round her, while she slipped hers round his middle and guided her out the station. They got into the taxi Sally had pre-ordered and headed home.

Arriving back at the flat, Sally instructed Hyper to lay on the sofa while she busied herself getting dinner sorted. They moved around quietly, barely saying a word to each other but it was a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Both of their thoughts thinking of each other ironically.

"OK Dinner up, Cheesey Pasta, as the gourmet chef is under the weather" She said with a smile playing the food down in front of him

"Thanks Sal" Hyper replied digging into the food making Sally chuckle as he ate, the radio quietly playing in the background.

"Why did you finish late?" Sally asked referring to the fact Hyper had left an hour after her

"Paper work, being in charge doesn't have it's glamour" Hyper said with a smile

"Yeah well I'm lucky in that sense" She said chuckle as she continued to eat.

As she finished she looked over at Hyper's plate and saw he had only eaten half his meal.

"Sorry Sal, not to hungry" He said with an apologetic smile

"Not to worry" She said picking up his plate and taking it to the sink to be washed up

"I could get used to this" Hyper said referring to Sally dealing with the dishes and cooking.

"Don't" She replied with a small grin "It won't last long. Anyway what do you fancy doing tonight?"

"Just rest, you can go out if you want" He didn't want to stop her meeting up with the guys, he didn't feel like facing the endless questions tonight  
"I'm not to leave you alone, doctors orders, besides it's an excuse to spend an evening with you, so tell me what are we doing" Sally asked again

"You need an excuse to spend an evening in my charming company" He asked

"Yeah." She sat beside him

"TV then?" He suggested

"OK.. What do you want to watch?" Sally asked

"Um...I don't know" Hyper said suddenly nervous

He gently took Sal's hand and turned her to face him,

"Look Sal,Thank you for today. You saved my life you know" He said shakily as he watched her drop her head, hen gently tilted her chin up with his fingers "I mean it. I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you"

"You don't need to. You helped me when Sean...you know, you looked after me. You owe me nothing, your my friend." Sal finished looking him in the eye

"I know, but thank you" He said pulling her into a hug which she gently returned worried about his injuries.

"Right. Come on, lets get you laying down so you can rest" Sal said

"But Sal..." Hyper moaned

"No. Doctors orders. Now rest" She said with a smile.

Sally guided Hyper's head down to her lap, so that he lay down, before pulling the throw over him and quietly watched TV safe in the knowledge that her friend was safe, for now. As Hyper lay there a thousand thoughts ran through his head, 'What had happened to him?,' but then he decided not to think about that yet and just enjoy the comfort of being cared for by Sally and let his mind rest.


End file.
